User blog:Reeboka Angel of Death/PH SO6 Bootes War
Welcome to the War report of the recent clashes on PHSO6 Bootes Peace Peace was established between Ph top 4 corps (G.O.M. Drunkard, Noblesse, and Oraicion Sies) and Indian top 2 corps (Radix and Warhammer) on server merger in december. A Nap was established from the work done by Elegua (G.O.M.) to ensure the newcomers (indian server) were able to participate in upgrading to new weapons and hull, as the indian server had never recieved the humaroids patch. Peace ensuided for a brief period, with a slight dispute between G.O.M.(Ph) and Warhammer (In). only small scuffles were seen. War On 20/01/13 14:00 GMT Radix Corp were attacked by Drunkard Corp, breaking the NAP since server merger between the above mentioned top 6 corps (Radix (In) Warhamer (In) G.O.M. (Ph) Drunkard (Ph) Noblesse(Ph) Oraicion Sies (Ph)). Pich and Kurei of Drunkard attack Radix and were met with a fierce defense, many believe this was an intentional strike to bring down the Naps and begin a server war. Result of battle 1. *Drunkard sent 211500 ships and lost 211500 ships *Radix defended with 532834 loosing 113663 ships Victory was to the Radaxians. Radix then decided to persue this act of war with a retaliation strike, hitting the highest ranked Drunkard not in truce, At approx 15:30 GMT 20/01/13 Radix struck at Memel (Drunkard) with a fast and effective -5sec transition tank fleet (Ryc3l). G.O.M's afformentioned Elegua saw this as Radix breaking the Nap, and decided to defend his native allies. a brief battle ensued which lasted only 7 hours. Result of battle 2. *Radix and newly formed allys Warhammer sent 4010811 ships with a loss of 924331 *against a defence of G.O.M. and Drunkard sending 2992830 and loosing 2992830 Cumulative figures *indian corps; 2 battles won, 1037994 ships lost *Philopino corps; 2 battles lost 3204330 ships lost After these brief battles the indian corp's became eager to show their "dominance" and begain to hit stratigic top players that had not been involved in the battle. At 03:30 21/01/13 a farming raid from Radix was intercepted, and this then resulted in a strong defense force being mobilised by G.O.M. followed by their allys, and an equally persistant attacking force from the indian corps. Indian side corps *Radix *Warhammer *Terminators *Sledgehammer Philopino side corps *G.O.M. *Drunkard *Noblesse *Oracion Sies *Kanto Boys *Hokage Clan *Ftree squadron A few more smallcorps and individuals also sent on both sides Battle 3 was unfortunatley disected by the late jan 8th maintenance that the us server had recieved, this happened on 22/01/13 at 10:30 which was just after round 22 had begun. So the battle report was not complete. Known result from battle report. *Indian server corps Sent 9M lost 1M *Philopino server corps sent 8 M and lost 8M It has been discussed by some on the server and through these discussions and players reported sendings and losses looking at sd rankings etc, a good indication is as below *Indian corps sent 20M lost 12M *Ph corps sent 25-28M lost all The end result is tihose seen as the weaker players who were given 6 weeks or so to develop find bp's research and build, seem for now to have become the dominant force, seeing most ph players in truce. the Radix war council have granted Elegua and his alt Miniele a perma Nap, due to his help and interventions to allow them to develop. More is sure to come Angel of Death Category:2013 Battles Category:Battle News Category:Blog posts